1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuits and, more specifically, to an integrated circuit package having at least two devices mounted therein. The two devices are able to communicate with one another and/or control one another through interdevice bonding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most integrated circuit (IC) packages have a single device mounted within the IC package. The problem with these types of IC packages is that the functionality of the IC package is limited to the functionality of the device within the IC package. The only ways to increase the functionality of the IC package would be to either redesign the device within the IC package, or to use two separate IC packages to obtain the desired functions. Neither of these options are highly desirable. Redesigning the device is both time consuming and expensive. Using two separate IC packages will take up valuable silicon and printed circuit board real estate.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved IC package. The improved IC package must have the flexibility to combine additional functionality to the device within the IC package. The improved IC package must have the flexibility to combine additional functionality to the device within the improved IC package at a minimal cost and without requiring additional silicon real estate to be used. The improved IC package must allow for a plurality of different devices to be mounted to a standard leadframe die paddle configuration. The improved IC package must further allow the plurality of different devices within the improved IC device to communicate and control (i.e., power up and power down) one another.